


GhostInnit

by SupremeWasHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeWasHere/pseuds/SupremeWasHere
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S STREAM FROM 3/1/21!!What if Tommy actually died when Dream literally beat him to death in the prison?What if he didn't revive him again?What if ghostinnit was a thing?My take on GhostinnitMay (definitely does) include some dialogue from the script / what Dream and Tommy said from the stream from 3/1/21
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> First book on here let's see how it goes boys

⚠SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S RECENT LORE STREAM (3/1/21), IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED FOR THE DSMP LORE, PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED AND WATCH HIS STREAM!! (its only 30 minutes long, unlike the usual hours of streams!!)⚠

(Also it's titled 'Trapped In Prison With Dream', I also believe it's on Youtube!!)

This can also be found on Wattpad, my user is SupremeFandoms!!

\--------

Tommy laid on the floor of the prison, the obsidian not a comfortable place of resting. How did Dream live like this? He slept on this floor. He stared at these walls, this floor, the lava.. It was so boring. But it wasn't worse than exile. Exile was so.. So fucking bad. This wasn't worse than that.

Dream.

He was stuck in here with dream. 

He had almost forgotten, he was so quiet. Guess he was used to being quiet, he was usually in here alone.

Alone..

How did it feel, dream? Being alone? In prison?

Nobody else in here with you?

" SAAAAAM!! " He called once more to awesamdude, not being able to stand his thoughts of exile and being stuck in a.. Tiny, tiny box with Dream. " SAAAAM!! " He called once more, no answer. Just silence. 

" Tommy, stop. It's not worth it. Sam isn't going to help you out of here, he can't. He has no power. "

Tommy just ignored him, continuing. " SAAAAAAAAAAMM!! " 

" TOMMY, SHUT UP! " Dream yelled, " HE'S NOT COMING FOR YOU, HE WON'T FOR AWHILE. " 

Tommy stayed silent for a few moments, seemingly giving into Dream's wishes.

" You know, Dream, this isn't fucking worse than the exile. " He spoke, looking up to the ceiling, his back to the hard, obsidian flooring. " You wanna know why? Because,, "

" Because I thought you had all of the power, all the power over me. And even though, even though you might think you do here, Dream, "

Tommy looked over to him, still laying down. " I know that you're bluffing about the revive book. The revive book isn't real. It's fake. Its just a.. A thing you made up to fucking get out of prison. "

" You're a manipulator, Dream. I know your tricks. Schlatt didn't actually have access to a special reViVe BooK, "

" Because he was just an ordinary guy. An ordinary dictator. "

He stopped for a minute, looking at Dream. " You're a liar. You don't even have a fucking revive book. "

Dream stared at Tomathy, his eyebrows furrowed, looking angry. " I do, I do have a revive book, Dream. Schlatt did give it to me. He gave it to me before he died. "

Tommy shook his head. " No, you're just lying. You're a liar, Dream. You don't have a revive book. If you did, I'm sure you would've used it by now. Rather that be Schlatt or.. Ghostbur. You would've used it. "

" TOMMY, WHY WOULD I BE LYING?? THERE IS.. THERE IS NO REASON TO. " Dream shouted, punching him.

" To save your own skin. " Tommy replied. " You'd lie about it to save yourself. To get out of prison. To not die, because you know, you know.. "

" The only reason we all kept you alive was because you had a revive book, because you had the power to revive everyone who died a tragic death. You bluffed and said you had one,,, so you wouldn't die. So we would keep you alive, Dream. "

" Tommy, you know that I can kill you at any point, any moment, in here? Because I can. I can kill you and you me. " Dream.. Seemingly brought out of nowhere. " Dream. I'm not going to kill you. Why? Because I can leave. I am GOING to leave, I am going to go, and go on the little platform thing out of here, alright? You know damn well I am, too. So why would I kill you? "

Dream then punched him again, again and again.

" DREAM, DREAM STOP-! " Tommy shouted, attempting to run away from the man. " DREAM I AM GOING TO DIE IF YOU KEEP- I AM.. I am going to.. " Tommy then fell to the ground, his back literally against a wall. One more punch and it was over for him. He would be beaten to death.

" Dream.. "

" Tommy. " Dream replied, his fists still clenched. " I am in control. I am in power. You aren't. " He spoke. 

Tommy looked up at the male, he was the last thing he'd see before he'd go. The last thing. 

Tommy coughed a bit, his whole body shaking. 

Then, Dream brought his fist down once more, and.. Tommy slowly faded out of consciousness, the light in his eyes fading.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of Sam and Dream conversation, and then more of Tomathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything isn't right or is off my apologies im not good at writing for some of these characters 💔

Sam's eyes glazed over the cameras, and he had to double check. As soon as his eyes landed back on the monitor, his eyes widened, he saw Dream continue to punch Tommy. He never expected it to escalate this far.. He didn't expect Dream to continue to beat a literal kid. He made his way to the cell, basically running as fast as he could to it, and drained the lava, put the small wall up, (so dream couldn't escape because hes a clever little bitch), everything.

But.. He was too late. Tommy laid there, limp and lifeless. 

" What.. The FUCK-? WHAT THE FUCK, DREAM? " Sam didn't realize, but he had begun to shout. He didn't expect Dream to do that. He.. Dream- dream needed Tommy, didn't he? So why.. Why did..

  


" I'm capable of doing anything I want, Sam. Unlike you might've thought. " Dream spoke, standing up and wiping his cheek. " Even in this, little.. Little jail cell, " He chuckled quietly. " I'm able to do anything I want. And now you know it. "

  


" You were too late, Sam. Now everyone knows. They saw the message. I killed him. " Dream chuckled, his laugh sounding.. Evil. More evil than before. More evil than usual. " I took.. His last canon life. With my bare hands. With my fists.. "

  


" _And it's all your fault, Sam.. You didn't do anything for him. "_

  


Sam looked up at Dream, his body shaking slightly. He wouldn't deny, he was a bit scared. But, he knew the defenses were good. There was nearly no way Dream would be able to escape. He already tried the nether portal trick, but he got caught. So Sam replaced the obsidian with crying obsidian. Simply put, Dream is stuck. Don't be scared, Sam. You can't be scared of a fucking green blob..

  


Sam simply didn't say a word, however. He simply made the lava rise again, not sure of what to do with Tommy's.. Body. Guess he couldn't really do anything. 

  


Poor Tommy..

" He was probably in so much pain.. " Sam quietly whispered to himself, walking away from the prison, now defeated. Unable to do anything for Tommy now. He was gone. Forever.

_And it's all his fault..._

_If only he was paying attention._

  


  


  


Tommy slowly woke up, his eyes opening very, very slowly. He was.. Confused. What had happened? He barely remembered anything from the last, like, 30 minutes.

  


He was in a pitch-black room, unable to see anything besides, well, the color black. 

Was he blind?

No, not blind. He could see his hand as he held it up in front of his eyes.

" Tommy? " Came a familiar voice, Tommy didn't want to sit up. He didn't want to see who the hell it was. He just wanted to lay here, lay there and not move. He felt like complete shit, so why not? There was only one thing that could make him sit up right now, and that was definitely not going to happen right here, right now.

  


" Child. Sit up. " 

  


Wait

Wilbur..?

Okay, that was the thing to make him sit up.

  


Tommy did indeed sit straight up, looking at Will. It's him. It's really, really him. He's here. He's-

Alive?

Wait- 

If Wilbur is here, in front of his eyes, and he definitely died.. that means..

  


" wait, wAIT WHAT THE FUCK NO NO NO- "

Tommy is dead.

  


" Tommy, calm down. " Wilbur said, sternly. " You're not going to get anywhere with all of your screaming. " 

" Who the fuck is screaming. Who died n- "

" ..Oh. "

_Schlatt_.

" _You_. "

Schlatt spoke, sighing.

" Great, now the two people who i revoked the citizenships of are here. What the fuck is my luck? "

Schlatt held a bottle of.. Something, in one hand, and a cigarette in the other.

" What the fuck, no- no no- " Tommy continued, still freaking out, looking between the two. " I can't be dead. That's unfair. Wilbur, give me another life. Please. I need- I need to protect Tubbo. Dream is- Dream is going to kill him. I know it. "

" Tommy, I can't. You know that. Otherwise, I would've already given you one. What do you think I am, a god? "

" EYYYY, DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME, MAN!!! " Mexican Dream shouted from a distance, oh boy. He's here too.

Schlatt and Wilbur both seemed to ignore the man screaming, and cotinued to look to Tommy. " We.. Don't really know what this place is either. We did come to a conclusion, however. This is like a heaven for the smp, where the dead people all come to.. Continue to be dead, we guess. " Wilbur explained, and Schlatt nodded. " YEAAAAH, MAN!! " Guess who said that

" Can.. Can I go back? As a ghost or some shit-? I don't want to be stuck here for fucking ever, Wilbur.. " Tommy spoke, standing up, though he still hurt, from his spot on the floor.

" Yes, but there's a consquence, Tommy. " Wilbur said. " First of all, you yourself won't be a ghost. It's sort of like.. another version of yourself. But ghost. Due to this, you won't remember everything that happened. Think of it like Ghostbur and I. " (I don't know how to exactly describe it, but I sure tried my best - Author) Wilbur explained. Tommy nodded, " I'm prepared to make that sacrifice.. Wait- so I'm definitely stuck here-..? " Will nodded.

" Fuck. I don't want to be stuck here.. " Tommy huffed, and Will simply nodded. " I know. I don't either, believe me. " Wilbur said, looking slightly over at Schlatt and Mexican Dream, who were both bickering about.. Something. They were too far away to hear, Schlatt mustve walked away while tommy and wilbur were preoccupied.

" But, there might already be a ghost you in the smp. We dont know, we don't have control over that. " Wilbur sighed, " All we know we can do is we can sort of.. Watch the smp unfold. Like a viewer instead of an actual person in the story, you got it? " Tommy nodded again. " Okay, alright.. So.. What do you do here to- entertain yourselves? "

" Well, we just talk, I guess. Talk about how we died, about our lives, shit nobody knows besides us. You know, just random shit. "

" Oh, alright. Makes sense, I mean, this is, like, a pitch black room.. " 

A few seconds of silence - besides Schlatt and Mexican Dream bickering in the background - and Tommy spoke again. " It doesn't feel like I'm dead, Will. Besides the hurting everything, I still feel.. Alive. "

"..Yeah. Dying will do that to you. Did that to us, all of us. We still feel alive, but obviously we're not. "

Wilbur then chuckled, " Would be weird if everyone was just playing a prank on us, huh? Pretending we're all dead and just sending us to a never ending black room.. " 

" They wouldn't do that to us, Wilbur. I know they wouldn't. " Tommy spoke, and Wilbur nodded. " Yeah, but that would be.. Better than being dead. " 

Tommy sighed, agreeing. " Yeah. But, hey. At least we can watch them now, right? " 

  


Wilbur nodded, " Hey, Tommy? " 

" Hm? " Tommy hummed, continuing to look at Will. " At least your discs are safe in your ender chest, right? Forever yours. Your discs. Not Dream's, not Tubbo's, your own. "

Tommy smiled, nodding. " Yeah. That's a good way of looking at things, Will. " 

Tommy did admit, he missed Wilbur. The REAL Wilbur, not Ghostbur, but it was weird speaking to him again, after all these months.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something.. Happens in the void. Something weird.

TOMMY ISN'T CANONICALLY DEAD ANYMORE POG??

\-------------

" fuck.. " Tommy muttered quietly, feeling as if he was being pulled back into consciousness. Not the consciousness back into the.. Void that he was in. Genuine consciousness. Like.. Like he was becoming alive again.

And it hurt.

" Guys, " He spoke loudly, looking over at the two. " Guys. I.. I think- something's happening. Something's going on. " 

" What? What- kid. Kid. What's going on? Whats happening? " Schlatt spoke, " I don't.. " Tommy quietly said, " I don't know. " He held his head in pain, a shooting pain had gone through his head, along with a ringing in his ears. Its like he was dying.

But he wasn't.

Right?

It had been two months. He knew it had, he was counting. 

Two months since he had died.

Since he had died in the prison with Dream.

But this..

This feeling felt different.

He felt tingly.

He looked down at his hands, at the ground. 

He was..

Floating?

His eyes widened, and he looked towards the three other males. " WHAT THE FUCK?? " He shouted, obviously confused about this whole thing.

He couldn't hear the two.

There was a ringing in his ears that made him unable to hear anything else.

Tommy was high up into the air, at the height that would kill someone if they fell. But tommy had no choice whether he died or not right now.

Wait

Could he even die?

Wasn't this like a.. Like a heaven?

He didn't think he could, so he felt content with this.

Content if he did die.

What the fuck is he even saying, he doesn't want to die. He's only 16 fucking years old. But hey, he's already gone.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to even realized he had stopped moving up. He just continued to float there, in his little spot in the air. Really,, really high up.

Then he fell.

He fell and fell the really, really high height he had mysteriously floated up to. He didn't even know why he floated in the first place. But hey, he's not complaining.

Wait, no he is. He is complaining. Because now the ground is getting closer, and he's falling faster, and he's seconds away from hitting the ground.

10

9

8..

Is this it?

Can he even die again?

Can he even get hurt in this void?

He didn't know.

But he was scared shitless.

3..

2..

1.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just my brain writing down whatever shit it wanted but next chapter is going to be better i swear


	4. 4

Tommy jolted awake, sitting up in his bed.

In his home.

His happy little home.

He didn't recall how he fell asleep, though.

  


The last thing he remembers was sitting on a bench with Tubbo, watching the sunset.

He remembered he felt.. Happy. 

Why? 

He didn't know exactly. He just.. Did right then.

  


He remembered he felt a strange sense of accomplishment.

Why?

Again.. he didn't know.

  


Though, he did know he was 16.

He knew his birthday.

He knew he was British.

He knew he had friends.

Friends like Tubbo, Ranboo, and Wilbur.

  


..

  


He missed them both.

He wants to see them.

And Niki.

Fundy.

Jack.

Eret...

Everyone.

He remembered everyone.

  


He stood up from his little spot that he woke up in, using the wall for support.

He walked out of his home, the bright light from the sun beaming down, causing him to put his arm in front of his face to protect his eyes from the sudden light.

  


He looked to the ground, it felt like months since he's seen the grass.

But he knew he saw it just yesterday.

Why did he feel like he hasn't seen it in months?

  


He heard a faint yelling, and he looked towards the direction of it, seeing Tubbo.

Tubbo..

Why was he so happy to see him? He had just seen him yesterday.

  


Notheless, he smiled, and waved. Tubbo came straight up to him and hugged him, making Tommy stumble back a bit. Though, he did hug back.

  


" Tommy! " Tubbo spoke happily, " Where have- " He started, then quickly closed his mouth. " I thought you died..? " He quietly spoke, having now removed himself from the hug and now is holding Tommy by his shoulders.

  


" Died? " Tommy repeated, his voice raspy. Why was it raspy? He hadn't cried, he knew that. There was no reason to cry, he only remembered good things. Good things like Wilbur, Tubbo, and a new friend coming to the server, Ranboo. " When did I die? " He asked, " Tubbo, did you hit your head? I'm perfectly fine. I never died. " He laughed quietly, " Is this a joke you're pulling on me or something? " 

" A.. Joke? No, Tommy.. You- you don't remember-? Dream.. Dream punched you to death in prison. He- he took your last canon life, dude. "

  


" Prison? Dream killed me in prison? What prison? " He asked, " I don't recall any prison. "

Tubbo slowly put a hand over his mouth in shock. " You don't.. " He shook his head, removing his hand from his mouth, and his other from Tommy's arm.

  


" Nevermind that. I'll.. Tell the others you're back!! " He smiled, and with that, he ran off.

  


" Back..? " Tommy quietly whispered. " I.. Never left, though? What the fuck is Tubbo on.. " He huffed to himself.

  


  



End file.
